Sugar and Spice
by Imires
Summary: Sugar, Spice, and everything nice. That's what little girls are made of. But what about Naminé? She is a Witch Nobody after all. [After Sora is reanimated]Ch.III is up.
1. Realization

Sugar and Spice

**XXXXXX**

Authoress note: I got this idea from a ginger bread man…a cookie of all things! Well here it is!

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

_Prologue:_

_Sugar, spice and everything nice. That's what little girls are made of…but what about me? I'm a witch nobody after all…_

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter I: Realization

Naminé was in her white room drawing as usual. She picked up a ginger bread man off the plate of many, that DiZ brought her back from Christmas Town. A little _thank you_ present from him and a little proof that there really was a series of worlds outside of her blank-white prison and simulations. She took a bite and looked at it, bored with what she was being forced to do. She let her imagination take over remembering a little mother goose anatomy about girls she had learned from one of Kairi's memories from when she was 4.

_Sugar, spice, and everything nice…_She thought as she nibbled off the left leg of the cookie man, _that's what little girls are made of…_ She considered this for a moment.

"But…does that apply to _all_ girls?" She wondered, taking another bite.

She looked at the picture she was working on. It was one for the near future: Her fading into Kairi. She looked at her sketch of Kairi as she thought about it, comparing herself to her. Well obviously they had different features, hair color: Blonde, Maroon. eyes: Blue, Lavender. color of choice:White, pink…origin: darkness, light. But internally? Well, she assumed the same. She was trapped in a daze; suddenly DiZ came in and approached her, Riku shadowing his step.

"Naminé, why have you stopped drawing? I saw you on my security cameras; your pencil isn't even in your hand." DiZ said aggravated, he wanted his little project to be finished, which was to insure Sora a victory by drawing pictures of what he instructed.

"DiZ?" She asks, still staring into space.

"What is it?"

"What are we made of? "

"What do you mean?" He asked not quite understanding what she was getting at, he wasn't in on her little philosophy gap.

"Nobodies, what are we made of?"

DiZ thought a moment "The remnants of a person after a heartless has claimed its heart, what brought this on? You know this just as much as I do, being a nobody and all."

"'Sugar, spice and everything nice. That's what little girls are made of', right? So what about me?" She asked looking up at him helplessly.

DiZ stared down at her and chuckled.

"Well, that's a tad random, but I can't really say for sure what _nobody_ girls are made of. Although that's a rather foolish concept, too. What did you think that Riku was made from: Sips, snails, and puppy dog tails?" He chuckled again. Riku just looked away.

_I already know what I'm made of_. He thought to himself, _Darkness. _

XXXXXX

DiZ had told her to let it go and get back to work, but she couldn't help but think about it.

_What are we made of? _

She was now very self conscious of her zoning out so she tried her best not to do so or at least made sure her pencil was in her hand as she did it. This made her look as if she was just thinking of what to add or being critical about a certain part about her sketch.

XXXXXX

She was allowed 4 hours of sleep, it showed –she had purple half circlets under her eyes from lack of sleep. This rule was appointed to her by DiZ and his ever present pawn, Riku, as his authority if she didn't follow it. But this night was a night she couldn't find her way to sleep. So she lay on her white cot exhausted from coloring, sketching, correcting ill proportional works, or in layman's terms: what she considered as _crap_ to put in the shredder. Exhausted yes, but not ready to go to sleep, the single, simple thought of what nobodies were made of was making her miss out on dreaming whatever adventure Kairi's mind thought up for that night.

"What am I? There must be someone who knows the answer." She thought aloud, her eyes glued to the ceiling and her hands tucked under her head.

"There is…" A voice from seemingly nowhere enticed.

She got up and looked around, on the other end of the room there was a wiry, tall, seemingly anorexic man in a black cloak, stepping out of a dark purple hole that seemed to appear out of nowhere in the wall.

"Axel…" She said. She didn't need to see his face. She knew exactly who she was dealing with.

"The one and only. Wow there's no fooling you is there, princess? Although I'm shocked you didn't see me coming. I expected you to be sitting at your table for me." He mused as he folded his hood down around his shoulders.

"What do you want?" She asked glaring.

"What? Why Naminé! My dear sweet Naminé, you just assume I want something out of helping an old friend?" Axel said faking his innocence.

"Save it. What do you want?"

"Well, if you must ask: you know what and who I want. I want Roxas back."

"And you expect me to do this for…"

"Your freedom and the answer to your question."

"I'm going to have to pass; I highly doubt you of all people would know." She said, laying back down on her cot and covered her shoulders with the white sheet and comforter.

"Ah, yes but I know who does!" he said quite pleased with her next reaction.

Naminé sat up and stared at him again "who?"

"Y-I-N S-I-D, got it memorized?" He said tapping his temple.

She sat there thinking.

"So, what's it going to be, cup cake?" He asked seeing that he had her backed into a corner with an offer she couldn't refuse.

**XXXXXXXX**

Well, that's chapter one for you, hope you enjoyed it!

-DH♥


	2. Dealing With the Devil

Sugar and Spice

Authoress note: Buwhahaha, I love to keep my audience waiting, sometimes I update fairly quickly. Other times I wait awhile…well, that and my internet has been down for a couple of days. Hehe. I'm still deciding between making this a two shot or a series…hmm. The ending of this chapter shall decide for me! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. It's very much appreciated!

**Standard disclaimer applies**

_Naminé has been wondering about this for some time now, as the war for peace and light rages on outside her little room. But now she's been given a choice: go with Axel and take part in the conflict, or stay in her prison until __DiZ__decides. _

**XXXXXX**

Chapter II: Deal With the Devil

Naminé didn't like Axel for what he had helped do in Castle Oblivion, but she also liked drawing whatever and whenever she wanted to. And also going outside whenever she wanted as well. What was she to do?

"How do I know you aren't going to trick me, did the Order send you?" She asked suspiciously, she was not about to undo what she had just put back together. Or be the object of a battle for Sora's state of mind.

"Now would they send me if they wanted you? You know that I'm not exactly Xemnas' favorite at the moment, I'm on Dusk row now."

"Good, point. So there aren't any strings attached, I get my freedom if I help you?'' She asked to make sure there weren't any loop holes in what her demands were.

"Yes, no strings, just give me what I want and you're free as a bird. F-R-E-E got it memorized?"

"Ok, let me just get my sketch book." She said getting up and collecting her pencils.

"YES! Now we're getting somewhere!"

She got her sketch book and her bag of pencils and walked towards the devilish Axel who seemed to be quite pleased with himself for being able to persuade the all-knowing-Naminé. When she got to the portal she took one last glance at the room, it had been her home for a year and a half. She would almost miss it. Her presents for a job well done, her occasional talks with Riku, even the isolation she felt while living there, at least she knew that she was safe. But now, she was casting herself out into the unknown, the forbidden zone, the Realm of Darkness.

At first it was dark, being the _Realm of Darkness _and all. It seemed to be just a void of blackness, when she looked around; each direction seemed to go on forever. But Axel seemed to know the way, he just kept going forward, not making any turns.

"Are you sure you know where you're going? " She asked concerned, they had been wandering for at least 3 hours.

"Yeah, I know where I'm going, just go straight; there should be some doors up ahead, not too long now, my dear."

He was right, after about another half hour, they came to several rows of doors. Like the ones in the reawakening, they were tall with stained glass windows. One was a picture of pumpkins and skulls, Halloween town obviously. Another had red dragons, snaking about the clouds. Mulan's world –easy.

Axel turned the knob of a door depicting The Clock Tower of Twilight town, and Yin Sid's Tower. When he opened it he stepped back with a bow.

Looking up at Naminé mockingly he mused," Ladies first."

She just rolled her eyes and walked awkwardly to the door. There was an aurora of shimmering light on the other side. She was half way through when Axel shoved her the rest of the way in.

"Come on, come on! We haven't got all day!" He snapped.

She staggered forwards towards the light and Axel followed behind her. When she walked into it, the light blinded her and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was in front of a tall strangely built tower.

"M'lady welcome to Yin Sid Manor! Home of the greatest all seeing wizard in the history of Kingdom Hearts: Yin Sid!" Axel said waving his hands for emphasis at the building.

"Enough, can we get on with this already?" She said approaching the door.

"As you wish." He said with another mocking bow.

It was official; she was disgusted with her supposed savoir. So she walked into the first little room and slammed the door in Axel's face. Quite pleased with what she had done she brushed her hands together like she had done away with some sort of 'dirty-work' and started to walk forward but someone pressed a hand up against her shoulder.

"Not so fast squirt." Axel said blocking her passage.

"How did you get here so fast? " She asked surprised.

"I used the Realm of Darkness and went at my own pace, you're slow."

"Well, why didn't you just tell me we could go faster?" she asked infuriated.

"Well, you never asked now did you?" He pointed out," but that's beside the point, how were you planning on getting out of here without me, you haven't given me your half of the deal yet." He continued pinching her cheeks together with his thumb and index finger.

She had to admit; he had her there, so she just fell silent and let him lead the way. When they opened the door there was a very long stair case with glowing greenish-yellow portals to God only knows where. Naminé looked up at the spiraling case in awe.

"Well, let's go. I'm not getting in younger!" Axel said pulling her up the stairs three steps at a time. She could hardly keep up; his legs were much longer than hers so she stumbled from time to time. They went into room, after room, after room. All of which looked the same, two doors the one they came in and the one they walked out of. Naminé was getting tired and frustrated with going through all these identical rooms, it was driving her mad.

"Are we there yet?" She finally asked.

"I think so." Axel said stopping in front of a large wooden door floating in front of them, green light radiating off it. He pulled the door open surprisingly with ease, seeing as how he had pencils for arms.

As they approached the seemingly dozing Yin Sid, his wide eyes flashed open startling the both of them.

"Naminé, Axel, what a pleasant surprise." The old man said, "What brings you here?"

Axel bowed respectfully at the grand wizard before him, and Naminé; a little slow at first, did the same.

"Master Yin Sid, I have a question." Naminé said as she bowed, eyes staring at the floor.

"And what would that be?" he said getting up and walking over to his book case.

"Um…what are nobodies made of?"

"Oh, right. That question you asked a month or so ago." He said thumbing through an old dark green book.

She was a little surprised at first but continued," Yes, I was hoping you'd have the answer." She said sitting upright on her legs. Axel was looking through all of Yin Sid's little jarred and pickled knick-knacks. Poking the glass that separated them to see if they were still alive.

"Well, to an extent, Naminé you were right about girls being made up of sugar and spice. You see, that's just figuratively speaking of course. The sugar would be the kind hearted emotions stereotypical girls would have. But of course we all know some girls that aren't like that at all." He chuckled," now the spice would be girls like _you _Naminé. Without you, Kairi would be too nice and trusting. You're that extra something she needs to balance."

Naminé thought about this for a moment, what he was saying actually made sense. The sugar was nothing without the spice. Like dark and light they had to go together.

"Thank you." She said with a small but glowing smile as she bowed to him one last time.

He nodded and waved his hand meaning they could go.

As they were heading out Yin Sid stopped her for one last piece of advice,"Now, Naminé be careful, there are still others that might want to use your powers for the wrong purposes, don't let anyone take advantage of you." He heeded.

She nodded once and said," I won't let anyone take advantage of me. Not anymore."

Yin Sid nodded at her in approval to what she had said.

----

As they walked out of the castle Axel said with a grin," Now for your end of the bargain."

"I don't think so, Ax. I think Miss Naminé will be coming with me." A voice said from behind them.

They turned around to find a well built man in a black cloak stepping out of a portal.

"Come along Naminé, I've been expecting you." The man said out stretching his hand.

"Damn it, Saϊx! Stay out of this!" Axel said blocking Naminé.

"Sorry, Axel, but we have other plans for her. If I were you I'd high tail it and run, I could always summon the Superior and we could kill you right on the spot." He said pulling his hood down to expose pale blue hair and a scarred face with haunting yellow eyes.

Axel stood there glaring and grinding his teeth, he knew deep down that Saϊx was right. But he had come so far. He had to get his friend back. Whatever the cost.

The blue haired man simply grinned and snapped his fingers. Suddenly 6 dancers appeared at the scene. Their hips went up and down as they slowly approached Axel. He summoned his Chakrams and waited for them to make their move. What he didn't expect was for them to scattered. He looked both ways and before he knew it his ass was being kicked 6 ways to Sunday.

Naminé watched appalled at what she was witnessing. She had completely forgotten about Saϊx and before she knew it, she had been pulled into his chest and her mouth was cupped by his gloved hand. They slowly walked backwards into the portal he had made. When they were finally gone the dancers disappeared as well and Axel sat there on his knees defeated and exhausted.

"Damn it." He panted angrily. His fist hit the ground sharply with the little force he had left.

_I should have been more careful _he thought, grinding his teeth, _It's too late now. What am I going to do? _

XXXXXX

Obviously you can tell that this is going to be more than a two shot, and is in fact a series! Yay, and not only that, a series riddled with cliff hangers. Well, see you in the next chapter.

-DH♥


	3. Control

Sugar and Spice

Authoress note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I took a little break and went to a party/sleep over. It was worth it. He he. Well, here it is.

**Standard disclaimer applies**

_Naminé has her answer about nobodies, but just as soon as she stepped ou__t of the castle she had__ been kid napped! Will she do the Orders' bidding once again? _

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter III: Control

DiZ was furious, Naminé had disappeared and Riku was supposed to be watching her. But apparently he had not been watching her closely enough because Sora was starting to lose; he was being overrun by thousands of heartless unsure if he should free the hearts. Since Saϊx told him of how he was their tool. So he took out all of his frustrations on Riku, who seemed to careless no matter how flustered the man was.

"Why is Naminé gone?" He piped cheeks burning red with anger.

"I don't know, I went to the bathroom and when I came back she was gone." He said shrugging it off like it was no big deal.

"That's ridiculous! Why didn't you look for her?"

Riku just shrugged again and took the first bite of a green apple he was holding.

"What's the point?" he said between bites," she could be anywhere."

DiZ just rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Then you're going to have to look for her, obviously she's been kidnapped by the Organization."

"Ok, fine. I'll go." Riku said opening a portal to the Dark Realm, he was about to walk in when DiZ continued on with his order.

"And Riku, if you don't bring her back within a week, I'll be going after her myself."

He just nodded and then walked in to the darkness.

----

What he had left out was that he knew exactly what happened to Naminé. What DiZ didn't know was that Naminé and Riku had formed a bond. Even though they talked very little, Naminé was Riku's only true and close friend since he and the others were separated. He wasn't really friends with DiZ he was just kind of his brute force. It also helped that he felt the bond sub-consciously, he couldn't recall why, but he felt like it was his job to protect her. Naminé knew exactly why. His promise in Castle Oblivion, even though that was only Repliku it didn't matter, there was still a bond. That Riku was a part of the real one as well as the other way around. Anyway, he knew that Axel had come for her, in fact he overheard it. He wasn't lying when he said he was in the bath room. In fact on his way back down the hall passing Naminé's room, he heard it all. He didn't act; Riku wanted Naminé to be happy. So he let her go, but paid close attention to where Axel was taking her: Yin Sid. So that was where he was headed. He had to warn her that DiZ was coming.

----

Naminé felt helpless as Saϊx carried her through the perpetual night that was the Realm of Darkness. He was moving at a very quick pace, not even breaking a sweat or panting. Which isn't much considering that she was a stick. But his speed was amazing. But he passed all the rows of doors and headed for a white platform at the very end. When he stepped on it a blackish-purple beam casted itself over them and they were consumed by it. Naminé was terrified but she didn't scream; she simply covered her eyes.

She had them covered until Saϊx said," it's over, you can uncover them now."

She hesitated at first, but he was right. The dark mass had vanished and they were in a dark alley under a pale heart-shaped moon. _On second thought,_ she thought,_ I think I might want to cover them again. _

He carried her bridal style to the castle, which she had to admit was far more impressive than castle oblivion, Yin Sid's tower, _and _DiZ's mansion combined. He carried her to a cell and sat her down on a white chair.

He put his hand on the back of the chair and on one knee, looked her in the eyes and said," I assume, you brought your own art supplies?" He grinned at her with those creepy haunting yellow eyes. Like a cat that has just cornered a mouse.

She looked down at her white bag; she did have her things with her. She, of course, never went anywhere without them.

Saϊx widened his grin a little more to expose some of his teeth and patted her head saying," good girl. I expect you to do as you were instructed by Marluxia. Tamper with Sora's memories, would you?" He said as he walked to the exit with his hands behind his back. He locked the cell and continued to stroll down the corridor.

Naminé's lip was trembling as she tried her best not to cry.

_Kidnapped again…_she thought as tears spotted her dress, _I'm always being kidnapped and expected to do something. Why me? Why always me? _

"It's not fair." She sobbed as she tried to dry her eyes. It was no use in the end; she ended up with drenched cheeks and a runny nose. She reached into her bag for a tissue, but couldn't find one.

"Perfect." She said with a sniffle.

----

Axel was so upset with himself, but then he got an idea.

"Kairi…" He said with a grin as he rubbed his chin thinking. He knew where she was, and at first, decided to just leave her be, since she wasn't as easily persuaded as Naminé. Or as easy to control; Naminé was like a porcelain doll; you could play with her and make her do whatever you want. Kairi was different, she was like a puppy. Always excited, impatient and most of all: _always_ getting herself into trouble.

As the plan began to unfold, Riku appeared and ran towards Axel.

"What do you want blind boy?" Axel asked wrinkling his nose.

"Where's Naminé?" Riku asked.

"Oh, her?" He started looking away," she's not here, would you like to take a message, I'll be sure to get one back to you." He said sarcasm thick in his tone.

"Where is she!?" Riku repeated now more alarmed. He grabbed Axel by his coat and shook him excitedly.

"Oh, what? Did DiZ-y boy send his little lackey to go looking for the blonde witch? Oh, well I'm terribly sorry, but it's out of my hands now." Axel said confident that Riku wouldn't have the nerve to hit him.

He was wrong, Riku punched him in the jaw, and Axel spat blood out of his mouth.

"Ow, that hurt cheap shot!" He said rubbing his jaw.

"You deserved it, now where is she? "

"How should I know?" He spat again "she was kidnapped by Saϊx."

"-Saϊx?" Riku interrupted.

"Yes, S-A-I-X, got it memorized?" Axel said," he's one of the Org. members obviously, hints the 'X' in his name. Duh?"

"So she's in the Nobody world then?" Riku asked.

"Probably, but you never know with that guy." Axel said thinking "One minute it he tells you to do something and the next it's another. I swear I think he might be bipolar. I remember he made Sora beg for Kairi once and he went back on his word. Jack ass."

"Kairi!?" Riku yelled.

"Don't even ask, I don't know where she is either." He lied. He knew exactly where she was, he just needed her for his plan.

"Well, I'm sure since Sora knows she's here, he'll find her. I've got to help Naminé." Riku said walking into another portal.

_That's right pretty boy, you go right on a head. _Axel thought as he watched Riku walk in.

When he was sure he was gone, he too opened a portal and went to Twilight Town.

----

Kairi was talking to Olette about Sora, while Haner and Pence tried to impress her. Then suddenly Axel appeared.

"Well, Kairi. It's like fate, here you are again." Axel said approaching the girls on the green neglected coach. Haner lounged at him as he stepped towards her, then Pence. But he's movements were too quick, and he easily evaded them without even glancing at them. He grabbed Kairi by the wrist and pulled her back into the portal he had made.

She struggled and screamed," You jerk, let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Kairi, I need you for a trade." Axel said as he dragged her along.

"Trade?"

"Yes, trade: the act or process of buying, selling, or exchanging commodities, understand?"

"I know what 'trade' means Webster." Kairi said tugging to break free," and I am not a commodity! I am a human being, so let go of me!" She snapped as she hit him with her free hand.

By the time they had gotten to the platform she had given up all together. And they went to the World That Never Was.

Saϊx was waiting for them apparently. He was sitting a-top a street lamp as he mused," Ah, Axel. So we meet again, we've been expecting you. Though I didn't think you would come out of hiding, I guess you wanted a more honorable death after all. Bravo."

"Can it Saϊx, I'm here to make a deal."

"A deal you say?" Saϊx repeated with a slight tone of enthusiasm.

"I trade. Kairi for Naminé."

"Oh, my! You know how to wager, now… if only you knew how to fight." He said as he snapped his fingers. This time Neo Shadows and Bizerkers appeared, Axel, summoned his weapons and they overcame him. His only chance of escape was to make a portal and run for it.

"Now Kairi, I think it's time you met your _other." _

XXXXXX

I know, I know. I'm awful for stopping it on a cliffhanger once again. But hey, that's just me! Hope I got you on the edge of your seat!

-DH♥


End file.
